Missing
by TheAngel'sLover
Summary: You feel as if you've gone missing in everyine else's life, when really, you are the one who's left. The sequel to "In the End"


Missing

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll wake up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing? "_

People gathered, all clad in black, around the freshly dug rectangle of earth. Out of all the morose figures the most prominent were a man and a woman, standing apart from the crowd towards the front of the grave. A slight breeze rippled through their hair, making their faces visible. The man's blond hair shone, even on this gray day, his azure eyes brimming with tears; his lips were clenched together in an effort not weep. But he was fairing far better than the woman standing next to him. Strands of her crimson hair were sticking to her face in the places where her tears fell, tinted with the color of her smeared mascara. Mauve eyes gazed upon the scene, bloodshot from lack of sleep. The man looked at her and slipped a friendly arm around her waist, letting her sob into his chest, feeling her body shake and convulse with each cry.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

There was the creaking of ropes as a casket was lowered into the grave. The scent of death intermingled with the smell of roses and other varieties of flowers as they were tossed onto the smooth wood of the coffin. A bird somewhere chirped contently, as if trying to lighten the heavy hearts congregated among the fading moss covered headstones. A large white marble sepulcher stood behind the group, an angel standing above; its wings spread and hands reaching out as if attempting to comfort and reach out to those gathered there that day.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

People filed out of the cemetery, some lending a small smile of reassurance or a hug as they passed through the gates. The man endured the consolation from everyone while the woman stood by the grave, mesmerized, transfixed, by the sight before her. Falling to her knees she sobbed, her nails raking the ground before her.

"Why!" She screeched, the man ran to her. 

"I didn't forget you! How could I just forget you! You, you, you…" 

She trying to fling herself at the grave but was stopped by the man grabbing her and holding her back, doing his best to restrain her from any further attempts. She screamed and flailed her arms wildly as he pulled her away. 

Images suddenly went flying through her mind. As if someone was playing a slideshow in rapid motion.

_He had gone missing_

_They sent out the search party_

_She had found his pale lifeless form washed up on the beach. His eyes staring back to her, almost as if they were pleading for her to save him from his fate._

_They had to drag her away, she had no choice but to let him go_

_He was dead_

_Nothing could…_

_No one…_

_Not even her…_

_Could save him now._

Finally the memories bombarding her and her hysteria gave out, she could carry on no longer and dropped all her weight, defeated and drained of energy. The man stopped and sat her down next to him. She crawled into his arms, crying as he rocked her like a mother does a distressed young child.

"This is all my fault." She whispered, whimpering like a frightened, vulnerable child. 

"If I hadn't pushed him away this wouldn't have happened!" 

"No, no, it's not your fault, Kairi" the man said, pulling her closer.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_Shudder deep and cry out:_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me? "_

She sat silently for a minute, contemplating, then broke out if the man's embrace. Standing she wiped away her tears, brushing her hair out of her face and back behind her ears. Now instead of a distraught individual on the brink of insanity she now looked mature and resolved.

"You know what, Sora?" She said with a nervous laugh walking back towards the grave. 

"You're right."

The man got to his feet, curious and somewhat wary; unsure if she was actually serious or on the edge of another breakdown. She turned around to face him; mauve eyes alight with fury stared right into at his cerulean ones, sending chills down his spine.

"It was ours."

With that she left him standing there, confused and dumbfounded while she returned to the grave. Upon arriving she stood and stared at the casket, bathed in flower petals. She turned to walk away then stopped as if she remembered something. Reaching into the pocket of her black jacket she pulled out a seashell charm.

"I know I gave this to Sora, but…" She took in a deep breath then let it out with a long sigh. 

"I won't be using it ever again and since I didn't have any flowers…" She kissed the relic then tossed it onto the coffin, where it landed in the wreath of roses, sending pollen and petals fluttering.

"Take it as a token that I never have nor will ever forget you." 

She stood in silence before turning and heading out of the cemetery.

"Good-bye, Riku" She whispered.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._


End file.
